The Simpsons VHS Releases Wiki
Welcome to the The Simpsons VHS Releases Wiki This a website about VHSes starring everyone's favourite yellow family, The Simpsons. Some of those items are also released on DVD. Those VHSes or DVDs are yours to watch again and again andd again and again and again and again again.. OK Oscar that's enough and agains. List Of VHSs THE SIMPSONS COLLECTION - BART THE GENERAL 1. Bart The General 2. No Disgrace Like Home Released in 1991, Running time: 44 Minutes THE SIMPSONS COLLECTION - CALL OF THE SIMPSONS 1. Call Of The Simpsons 2. Bart The Genius Released in 1991, Running time: 44 Minutes THE SIMPSONS COLLECTION - MOANING LISA 1. Moaning Lisa 2. Homers Odyssey Released on the 1st of November 1991, Running time: 44 Minutes THE SIMPSONS COLLECTION - LIFE IN THE FAST LANE 1. Bjorn To Be Wild 2. The Tell Tale Head Released in 1991, Running time: 44 Minutes THE SIMPSONS COLLECTION - THE SIMPSONS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL 1. The Simpsons Christmas Special 2. Bart Gets An 'F' Released in 1992, Running time: 44 Minutes THE SIMPSONS COLLECTION - TREEHOUSE OF HORROR 1. Simpsons and Delilah 2. Treehouse Of Horror Released in 1992, Running time: 44 Minutes THE SIMPSONS COLLECTION - HOMER'S NIGHT OUT 1. Homer's Night Out 2. Crepes Of Wrath Released on the 5th of November 1993, Running time: 44 Minutes THE SIMPSONS COLLECTION - KRUSTY GETS BUSTED 1. Some Enchanted Evening 2. Krusty Gets Busted Released in 1993, Running time: 44 Minutes THE SIMPSONS COLLECTION - TWO CARS IN EVERY GARAGE 1. '2 Cars In Every Garage' 2. 'Brush With Greatness' Released in 1993, Running time: 45 Minutes THE SIMPSONS COLLECTION - WAR OF THE SIMPSONS 1. War Of The Simpsons 2. Lisa's Substitute Released in 1993, Running time: 46 Minutes THE SIMPSONS COLLECTION - 3 MEN AND A COMIC BOOK 1. Three Men & A Comic Book 2. Blood Feud Released in 1994, Running time: 45 Minutes THE SIMPSONS COLLECTION - DANCIN' HOMER 1. Old Money 2. Dancin' Homer Released in 1994, Running time: 45 Minutes THE SIMPSONS COLLECTION - DEAD PUTTING SOCIETY 1. Dead Putting Society 2. Oh, Brother, Where Art Thou? Released in 1995, Running time: 44 Minutes THE SIMPSONS COLLECTION - MR. LISA GOES TO WASHINGTON 1. Mr. Lisa Goes To Washington 2. Separate Vocations Released in 1995, Running time: 44 Minutes THE DARK SECRETS OF THE SIMPSONS 1. The Springfield Files 2. Homer The Great 3. Lisa The Iconoclast 4. Homer Badman Released on the 28th of April 1997, Running time: 88 Minutes SPRINGFIELD MURDER MYSTERIES 1. Who Shot Mr.Burns? 2. Who Shot Mr.Burns? (Part 2) 3. Black Widower 4. Cape Feare Released in 1997, Running time: 88 Minutes CRIME AND PUNISHMENT 1. Marge In Chains 2. Homer The Vigilante 3. You Only Move Twice 4. Bart The Fink Released on the 3rd November 1997, Running time: 88 Minutes SEX, LIES & THE SIMPSONS 1. The Last Temptation Of Homer 2. Bart After Dark 3. New Kid On The Block 4. Lisa's Rival Released in 1998, Running time: 88 Minutes THE SIMPSONS AGAINST THE WORLD 1. Homer Vs. Patty and Selma 2. Marge Vs. The Monorail 3. Homer Vs. Lisa & The 8th Commandment 4. Bart Vs. Australia Released on the 18th of May 1998, Running time: 88 Minutes HEAVEN AND HELL 1. "Bart Sells His Soul" 2. "In Marge We Trust" 3. "Treehouse Of Horror IV" 4. "Homer The Heretic" Released in 1998, Running time: 88 Minutes THE LAST TEMPTATION OF HOMER 1. "Simpson and Delilah" 2. "One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish" 3. "Homer Alone" 4. "Colonel Homer" Released in 1998, Running time: 88 Minutes TOO HOT FOR TV 1. Treehouse Of Horror 9 2. The Cartridge Family (not to be shown before 1 January 2000) 3. Natural Born Kissers 4. Grampa Vs. Sexual Inadequacy Released in 1999, Running time: 88 Minutes THE SIMPSONS GO TO HOLLYWOOD 1. Homer To The Max 2. Fear Of Flying 3. Krusty Gets Kancelled 4. Flaming Moe's Released in 1999, Running time: 88 Minutes OH BROTHER, WHERE ART THOU? 1. Oh, Brother, Where Art Thou? Released in 1999, Running time: 22 Minutes BART WARS - THE SIMPSONS STRIKE BACK Special Featurette: Classic Star Wars Simpsons Moments 1. Mayored To The Mob 2. Dog Of Death 3. The Secret War Of Lisa Simpson 4. Marge Be Not Proud Released on the 11th of October 1999, Running time: 88 Minutes GREATEST HITS 1. Simpsons Roasting On An Open Fire The First Ever Simpsons Episode 2. Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song The 100th Simpsons Episode 3. Trash Of The Titans The 200th Simpsons Episode 4. Bart Gets An F The Simpsons Episode With The Highest US Rating 5. Lisa's First Word Maggie Speaks For The First Time! Released on the 8th of November 1999, Running time: 110 Minutes Category:Browse